


Gabe's Master Plan

by Kibbers



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibbers/pseuds/Kibbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe has a way of getting Sam to come back to bed. It may or may not have something to do with the heater or lack there of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabe's Master Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10: Cold...Enjoy!

Gabriel was half asleep when Sam slid out of bed and stumbled to turn off his alarm currently blaring across the room, taking him and, more importantly, his body heat with him.

“Come back to bed,” Gabe mumbled, not even opening his eyes in the still dark room. Who got up at 6:30 anyway?

“Gabe, you know I’ve got work,” Sam said, rummaging through the dresser drawers. The edge of the bed sank as he sat down to slip socks onto his bare feet.

“Your loss, it’s fucking freezing out there,” Gabe muttered, rolling over into the still-warm indent Sam had vacated. The pillow still smelled like Sam and Gabe buried his face into it. Sam’s footsteps echoed out of the room and Gabriel counted down from ten. He knew what would happen. It worked every time. The plan was already in motion and he didn’t even have to lift a finger.

Ten. Gabe could hear Sam shuffling down the hallway and into the kitchen, sleep-tired body heavy on the wood floor. A car drove past the windows, headlights bright even behind Gabe’s eyelids.

Nine. The first bit of sunlight rose on the horizon, lighting the cloud-cover from behind and making it all shades of orange and pink and yellow while the snow fluttered softly to the ground. It was all white and brown out there, the colorful greenery hibernating for winter. Gabe, too, was hibernating. And Sam would be too. Sasquatches hated the cold and Sam was no different.

Eight. The smell of coffee drifted into the room, but Gabe made no move to seek it out. If his plan worked, and it would, he wouldn’t need to.

Seven. Gabe nuzzled into the blankets, pulling them over his shoulders to keep out the winter. This was his sanctuary and it was not welcome here.

Six. Silence.

Five. Gabe could hear Sam muttering out in the kitchen. Gabe knew he was arguing with himself. Once that happened, it was over. It would be any moment now.

Four. Sam’s socked feet started their hesitant shuffle back down the hall. Gabe did not cheer, there was still a chance he’d change his mind, though that rarely happened.

Three. Sam’s voice cut through the silence. “Hey, Ellen? Yeah, I’m not going to make it at the library today. I’ve got a...cold.”

Two. Gabe let out a weak “yay” and held open one side of the blankets, the cold air assaulting his skin in the brief moment it took Sam to slid beneath.

One. Gabe curled in against Sam’s chest, his warmth, his Sam, returned to him.

“Hey, Gabe?” Sam whispered, chest vibrating against Gabe’s head.

“Yeah, Sammy?”

“There a reason the heater’s set at 60 fucking degrees?”

So, Gabe may or may not have set the heater a tiny, tiny bit lower than usual last night so Sam would get cold and come back to bed. No harm in that, right? “It got you back here, didn’t it?”

He could feel Sam rolling his eyes, but he pressed a kiss to the top of Gabe’s head, fingers running lazy circles against his back. “Don’t do it again.”

“No promises,” Gabe said, smiling against Sam’s chest. His plan had worked and Sam was here. Who wouldn’t be smiling?


End file.
